Victoria Best
Victoria "Vicky/VB" Best, voiced by Kristen Schaal , is a child prodigy and non super powered evil counterpart of Becky/Wordgirl who made her debut in her self-titled Season Three episode. As this child's name insists, her parents taught her to be the best at what she does. Despite not having super powers Victoria happens to possess odd powers of her own. Appearance Victoria wears a grey sweater vest with her family's insignia on the shirt pocket (a trophy) a pink blouse, a light blue button shirt and long black socks with matching Velcro shoes. She also wears blue ribbons for earrings and a pearl necklace. Victoria has Dandelion Blonde hair into two long braided ponytails with two sky blue scronges on each one History Victoria Best (episode) In her self titled first appearance, Victoria is introduced as a new student (and villain). In the school auditorium she along with other children are playing recorders, but the children were terrible until Victoria silenced the room with her good playing. She is then rewarded with a trophy for it and numerous other ones (see Victoria's prizes for it) except one trophy for reading which goes to Becky. Her parents Mr. and Mrs. Best then glare at her to take the trophy. Later Victoria hypnotizes Becky and steals her trophy, and when Becky came to reclaim it she noticed other trophies that Victoria couldn't have won. She shows again as Wordgirl to challenge her against Captain Huggyface in an eating contest. When she loses, she tries to take Huggy's trophy (which was actually a net painted gold) and gets trapped and forced to give back the trophies she didn't earn, including Becky's. Cherish is the Word Victoria is reintroduced in this Valentine's special she steals all of her classmates' Valentine's to make the job quicker she hypnotizes everyone by playing her recorder, and she makes a run for it when they're still dazed. Later on she is found by WordGirl, but WordGirl is stopped by Tobey, insisting that WordGirl should be his special valentine. When Tobey presented WordGirl his human-heart shaped chocolate to her, Victoria reacted to this by saying that she should have it because she's the Best at everything and taking Tobey's valentine. But Tobey takes it back and defends WordGirl. Upset that Tobey along with Scoops with their complements to WordGirl she Hypnotizes all of them, only this time instead of taking their objects she switched them in each others hands to look like they stole from each other then skips away. She later returns in WordGirl's battle with Tobey when Scoops is about to give Violet his Valentine and interrupts them but WordGirl tricks Victoria into making Tobey's robots go after her. After realizing her error Victoria ask Wordgirl to help her and even promised to give back the Valentines Wordgirl agrees and does. Crime in the Key of V Victoria makes her third appearance in this episode. When Wordgirl is about to be rewarded with another key to the city Victoria interrupts the ceremony and tells the Mayor the key should be hers because she's the Best at everything. WordGirl stops Victoria but is then backed up by her parents who claims Victoria can have the key and be a superhero. When Victoria questioned how, her parents reply: "Put your mind to it!" with a eerie Red glow in their eyes. Victoria repeats the words along with the eye glow. Later during Wordgirl's fight with Amazing Rope Guy Victoria hypnotizes everyone and takes rope guy to seem as if she caught him. At that point everyone turned to Victoria's side and she was even rewarded Wordgirl's key to the city. Victoria is later shown at her house with her new sidekick General Smoochington but The Whammer challenged Victoria to a battle. Victoria could not stop him and was then helped out by WordGirl who took her key back Don't Mess with the Best In her fourth appearance Victoria is finally fed up with Wordgirl and decides to be the Best villian and defeat her once and for all. So by using her recorder she and Smoochington steal the villians's weapons, when they find Wordgirl and huggy they begin to battle however using the villians's gear and abilities of their own Victoria and General succeed in defeating their rivals. But at that moment the villians arrive to retrieve their weapons, Victoria refuses and shows them her accomplish in defeating wordgirl but Dr. 2 brains does not believe her and hands her a ray to "finish the job". Victoria hesitates and backs down causing the villians to mock her. Upset by it Victoria aims the ray at them but winds up shooting nacho cheese in her face making the villians go after her Victoria then pleeds for help from wordgirl the heroin decides to and saves them. Victoria is the Best wordgirl In her fifth appearance scoops belives Victoria is Wordgirl after taking a photo of her after wordgirl disappears. Becky does not believe his so he asks Victoria herself. Before saying no Victoria realized that this would be her chance to be the Best so she says yes and has the whole city in the palm of her hand. Later she and Smoochington (who was portraying huggy) are being interviewed by Tj and Johnson at his treehouse. But when Scoops appears and asks Victoria to transform into wordgirl, Victoria hesitates until she sees wordgirl comming and says yes and she and Smoochington leave the treehouse the second wordgirl and huggy come in. When the heroes go to Victoria's house for battle she traps them in her trophy shelf while Smoochington gaurded them. However many citizens appeared at Victoria's door for help making it the perfect distraction for Wordgirl to escape. When Wordgirl breaks free she catches Victoria and takes a photo of both of them in it proving that they are 2 diffrent people. Dispite her plan failing Victoria was actually happy for it was the Best lie and crime she's ever done. There's no V in team In her sixth episode Becky causes Victoria and herself to publicly lose the city quiz bowl championship losing them the prize of a giant golden trophy. After the event Victoria steals the trophy from their rival teammates, when Wordgirl investigates Victoria plays innocent, but on her way out Wordgirl tells Victoria that everyone saw the other team win and that it isn't hers. After that Victoria decides to have a rematch with the other team, when Becky finds out she trys to see if Victoria will give her another chance Victoria accepts and continues. Unfortunately they lose a second time causing Victoria to leave the trophy. Worlds best dad Victoria officially makes her seventh appearance in this episode. While at the super market she and General Smoochington over hear Becky and her dad's conversation about the world records and how he'll be the Best, wanting to keep her tittle as the Best Victoria goes out for the record. She then arrives at the park after Tim Bob and Becky do on a unicycle with Smoochington carrying watermelons, she then beats Tim's record by 8 seconds and is given his plaque that he formerly had. The next day at her house she's looking threw the book of records to find her page, when she does she notices records no ones ever attempted so she vows to do them all. Later that week she once again reappears after the botsfurds and repeadingly beats Tim until Becky comes up with a new record. Victoria is now upset by it because she didn't practice but realizes she can have tim show her and then kidnaps him with her recorder powers. After Victoria's plan was thwarted by Wordgirl she then returns Tim back to the park only to find General Smoochington successfully completing the new record once again causing victory for the Bests. The best of the bests This appeared to be Victoria's Final appearance. In this episode her younger brother Victor is finally reintroduced, and Victor too is a good prodigy but unlike his sister he is actually friends with his botsfurd counterpart Tj who invites them over for a playdate Quotes *"I'm the BEST!" *"The Best! Out!" *"I'm the best at everything!" *"We'll see about that. I've got talks with PBS." *"What is so scientific about cheese!?" *"Becky you seem to be forgetting something...I'M THE BEST!" *"You see a General is better than a Captain & Smooches are WAY better than hugs." *"oh trophy you & I deserve to be together because I'm the Best & your a trophy." * "Combing hair Best, Valentine's day... BEST... List making (scoffs) Best! * " Look maybe you didn't know about this when you offered that chocolate to wordgirl over there but FYI I'm the Best specifically at everything! You can ask my mom and dad if you don't believe me. * "General Smoochington let's get to work! * "he's good but more like the second Best even in my own family I'm the Best you might say I'm the Best at Bests you would say it you'd have to cause it's true! Victoria's Prizes Though she does steal awards Victoria has fairly won things such as * Trophy for Best recorder player �� * Trophy for Best violinist �� * Trophy for Best Spanish speaker �� * Trophy for Best Gymnast �� * Trophy for Best Kickball player �� * Trophy for Best Bug collector �� *Trophy for Best actress in School play �� * The Key to the city for Best superhero ��(Temporary) * Golden Plaque for longest unicycling time while watermelon balancing�� * Golden Plaque for longest time doing 1 finger pushups while ironing a button down shirt. * Golden Plaque for Burlap sack bouncing for painting a self portrait blind folded. Trivia * Like Becky Victoria is an overachiever. * unlike Becky Victoria does not have superpowers. * "The Best of the Bests" is the only episode that Victoria did NOT use her recorder or telekinetec eye powers. * Victoria also has a pet Poodle however it did not make the cut for her sidekick or Bob's evil counterpart. * many Wordgirl fans mistake Victoria's age for 13 or 15 for she does have a teenager like appearance. * Victoria is the only popular student to make other appearances others being Chazz and the Prancingtons daughter. * Victoria has a strong bond with Hunter Throbheart as shown in cameos. * In "Cherish is the word" and the end of "Victoria is the Best wordgirl" Victoria has a pink handbag that she would usually carry around with herself. * In"the Best of the Bests"Victoria actually forgot Tj's name and called him "Becky's brother"even though she called him by his real name in"Victoria is the Best wordgirl". * an interesting note was shown in Victoria's self titled episode some of Victoria's stolen trophies were actual trophies in previous episodes she had Brent's sandwich trophy, Violet's good inventors award and even an emmy from pbs itself for outstanding writing and animation. * the creators would sometimes mess up when drawing Victoria's hair and would make it backwards. * Victoria's recorder can also hypnotize people threw television as shown in "theres no v in team". * Victoria's superhero outfit bares a strong resemblance to the hero of light from homestruct. * Gallery Victoria promo.png WG-4.png|Victoria Best Superhero??? (or fake) Wordgirl in Who's Your Granny 0001.jpg 605a 20.jpg V_Best_dont.jpg|Victoria Best "defeated" Word Girl. Are you kidding me? Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0010.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0009.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0008.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0002.jpg (BEst).jpg Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_618.jpg|Victoria Best Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 6.17.10 PM.png (Mad Best).png Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 6.17.10 PM.png (Cousins).png|Victoria Best and Tobey McAllister III Untitled 125002.jpg Untitled 124256.jpg Untitled 182176.jpg Untitled 301188.jpg Untitled 301116.jpg Untitled 301765.jpg Untitled 301000.jpg Category:Bests Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Mutant Category:Civilians Category:Female Villains